yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Diseasel (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Diseasel from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Bill and Ben are tank engine twins. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome and a small squat cab. Their freight cars are filled with China Clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. They were also friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom, Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash' adopted sister, Scootaloo, and their griffon friend, Gabby. Apple Bloom: Bill, ya ready to get started working? Bill: More than ready, Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: Come on, Ben, we've got China Clay to deliver. Ben: Right away, Sweetie Belle. Gabby: I can hardly wait! Scootaloo: Me either, Gabby. The twins are now kept busy pushing and pulling the cars for engines on the main line and for ships in the harbor. One morning, they arranged some cars and went away for more. They returned to find them all gone. The Twins were most surprised. Their drivers and the Crusaders examined a patch of oil. The Drivers: That's Diesel. Bill: It's a what'll? Ben: A diseasel, I think. Scootaloo: (facehoof) That's a diesel, Ben. Gabby: I think he means a diesel with disease. Ben: Exactly, Gabby. There's a notice about them in our shed. Bill: Coughs and sneezles spread diseaels. Sweetie Belle: Oh my, sounds serious. Ben: You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday, Bill. It's your fault the diseasel came. Bill: It isn't! Ben: It is! The Drivers: (laughed) Stop arguing, you two. Apple Bloom: We know it ain't yer fault, Bill, Scootaloo might be the one who caused the diseasel. Scootaloo: Is not! Apple Bloom: Is too! Scootaloo: Is not! Apple Bloom: Is too! The Drivers: Now, You two, stop arguing. Let's go and rescue our freight cars. Bill, Ben, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were horrified. Bill: But the diseasel will magic us away like the freight cars. The Drivers: He won't magic us, we'll more likely magic him. Gabby: How're we gonna do that? The Drivers: Listen, he doesn't know Bill and Ben are twins. So, we'll take away their names and numbers and then this is what we'll do. Puffing hard, the twins and the Crusaders set off on their journey to find the diesel. They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tank Engine Twins, here we come! Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on a siding with missing cars. Ben hid behind with Scootaloo and Gabby, but Bill went bodily alongside whil Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hid inside his cab. Just as Bill passed the freight cars and stops next to a diesel named BoCo, he and Big McIntosh looked up. BoCo: Are you seeing this? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. BoCo: Do you mind? Bill: Yes. I do. I want my cars back. BoCo: These are mine. Go away. With Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle frightened inside Bill's cab, he pretended not to be frightened himself. Bill: (whimpering) You're a big bully, you'll be sorry. He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side, Scootaloo and Gabby now stayed hidden in Ben's cab as he came forward. Ben: (hissing) Car stealer! He ran away too, Bill took his place. Just when Big McIntosh feeling confuse, Bill and Ben begin to taunt BoCo several times, this went on and on till his eyes nearly popped out. BoCo: Stop! You're making me giddy. The two engines gazed at him. BoCo: Are there two of you? Bill: Yes, we're twins. Apple Bloom: Big McIntosh, is that you!? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. I see y'all made friends with Bill and Ben. BoCo: You know them, Big McIntosh? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Apple Bloom here is my youngest sister. BoCo: I might have known it. Just then, Edward bustled up with Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow in his cab. Starlight Glimmer: What are you all doing? Cozy Glow: And what's Big McIntosh doing here? Edward: Bill and Ben, why are you and the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing here? Bill: We're not playing, Edward. Ben: We're rescuing our cars. Gabby: It's true, Edward, honest. Ben: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. Edward: There's no cause to be rude, You two. This engine is a Metropolitan Vickers, diesel electric type 2. The twins were most impressed. Bill: We're sorry, mister... er... BoCo: (smiling) Never mind, call me "BoCo". And I see you've met Applejack and Apple Bloom's brother, Big McIntosh. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. BoCo: I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars, Edward. Edward: That's all right then, BoCo. Now off you go, all of you. Fetch BoCo's cars, then you take this lot. Scootaloo: Okay, Edward. Apple Bloom: See ya later, Big Mac! Starlight Glimmer: Well, that settles that. Edward: Well said, Starlight. (to BoCo) There's no real harm in them, BoCo. But they're mattening at times. BoCo: (chuckles) Mattening... is the word. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225